Król Henryk
by Moooras
Summary: Scenariusz pisany z myślą o Gothicu 3 i Zmierzchu Bogów. Sceny w Myrtanie miałyby być kręcone w ZB, a te w Varancie w G3. Osobiście uważam, że to jeden z moich bardziej udanych scenariuszy. Niestety G3 jest dla mnie zbyt upierdliwy w kręceniu, więc nic z tego nie wyszło. Jak ktoś jest bardzo cierpliwy, może spróbować swoich sił w nakręceniu tego.


N – Narrator – wstępnie Nobster

H – Henryk – wstępnie Wassup997

A – Alicja –

B – Brutus –

R – Rhobar – wstępnie Moooras

J – Jakub –

K - Karol –

Rej – Rejarteb –

Z – Zuben –

P – Posłaniec –

A1 – Asasyn 1 –

A2 – Asasyn 2 –

D1 – Dowódca 1 –

D2 – Dowódca 2 –

D3 – Dowódca 3 –

D – Drogar –

G – Garet –

M1 – Mag 1 –

S1 – Strażnik 1 –

S2 – Strażnik 2 – (sklejanka)

K1 – Kupiec –

N1 – Niewolnik 1 –

N2 – Narcyz –

O – Ogrash –

O1 – Ork 1 –

A3 – Asasyn 3 –

V – Vengardczyk –

V1 – Vengardczyk 1 –

…

N – Jak powszechnie wiadomo, król Rhobar drugi ginie w zamachu nie zostawiając żadnego dziedzica, a na jego miejscu zasiada bezimienny bohater. Przynajmniej tak próbuje wam wmówić jakaś głupia gra. Prawda jest taka, że nie było żadnego bezimiennego bohatera, a Rhobar wygrał wojnę z orkami. W królestwie zapanował pokój. Ale mimo to na króla czekało dużo trudniejsze zadanie niż wygranie wojny – wychowanie następcy tronu. Kłopot w tym, że jego syn, Henryk, ma trochę inne priorytety.

(w barze)

H – Hej maleńka, mam najdłuższy miecz w całym królestwie, chcesz potrzymać?

A – No dobra, pokaż go.

H – Zwykle nie biegam z nim na wierzchu. Musimy się udać w jakieś ustronne miejsce.

A – Niby czemu... A, o „taki" miecz ci chodzi.

H – Tak, o „taki" miecz mi chodzi.

A – No dobra, chodźmy do mnie.

H – O tak, chętnie wejdę „do ciebie".

(generał Brutus wraca po kolejnym dniu nudnej roboty do domu)

B – Kurde, przez ten pokój nie mamy nic do roboty. Nie żebym narzekał, dzięki temu mogę poświęcić więcej czasu mojej córce.

(widok na dom z zewnątrz)

B – Alicjo, wróciłem.

A – O kurwa, tata wcześniej wrócił!

B – Alicjo, co się... a ty co tu robisz!?

H – O, pan generał. Wie pan co, ma pan bardzo fajną córkę.

B – Ty cholerny gówniarzu, złaź z niej natychmiast!

A – Tato, nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków.

B – Zabiję cię szczylu!

H – Eee, to ja spierdalam.

(Henryk wybiega półnagi z domu, a Brutus zaraz za nim z mieczem)

B – Wracaj tu ty bezczelny bękarcie! Niech no tylko król się o tym dowie!

…

R – Henryku... Synu... Zechcesz mi to wytłumaczyć?

H – On nazwał mnie bękartem.

R – Gdyby nie to, że na własne oczy widziałem jak wychodzisz z łona swojej świętej pamięci matki, też bym miał te wątpliwości. Nie o to pytałem. Co masz do powiedzenia w sprawie córki Brutusa?

H – Masz na myśli Alicję? A fajna z niej lalka, chyba mnie lubi.

R – Dość tego! Jesteś moim cholernym synem! Następcą tronu! Masz po mnie odziedziczyć Myrtanę! Czy tak wg ciebie zachowuje się król?! Myślisz, że twoje życie będzie wiecznie polegało na łajdaczeniu się!? Pora dorosnąć! Jeśli sam nie jesteś w stanie spoważnieć, zmuszę cię do tego!

H – Tata, po co te nerwy? Trzeba się wyluzować. Chcesz się sztachnąć?

R – Ja ci się zaraz sztachnę! Mam tego powyżej uszu! Wysyłam cię do wojska! Tam nauczą cię dyscypliny i posłuszeństwa!

H – Ale tato.

R – Co?!

H – Przecież mamy pokój. Co miałbym robić w tym wojsku?

R – Jakubie!

J – Tak, panie?

R – Idź ogłosić, że wprowadzam stan wojenny!

J – COO!?

H – Tata, dobrze się czujesz?

J – Ale panie... Przecież orkowie zostali pokonani. Z kim mielibyśmy wojować?

R – Kto mi tam jeszcze został... Powiedz, że z Asasynami.

J – Ale panie! Przecież dopiero co skończyła się wojna z orkami! Jesteśmy osłabieni! Asasyni nas rozgromią!

R – Już wolę, żeby Zuben odebrał mi tron, niż żebym miał go zostawić temu tłukowi. Wyślij posłańców i powiadom miasto.

J – Ale...

R – To był rozkaz! Wykonać!

B – Panie, to nie jest najlepszy pomysł...

R – Cisza! Wynocha! Wszyscy!

(wychodzą wszyscy z wyjątkiem Rhobara i Henryka)

R – Henryku. Wynoś się stąd.

H – Niby czemu? Przecież ja tu mieszkam.

R – WYYYYPIERRRRRDAAAAAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAJ!

H – Dobra, spokojnie, po co te nerwy? (wychodząc) Dżizas, same dziwaki w tym kraju.

R – Ehh... Innosie... Za co mnie tak nienawidzisz...?

…

(dwóch gości w środku miasta czyta najnowsze zarządzenie króla)

K – Rzuć na rozgrzaną patelnię kostkę masła i poczekaj aż się rozpuści. Następnie rzuć na to kawałek uda ścierwojada i posyp pieprzem...

J – Karolu, co ty do cholery czytasz?

K – Ups, nie ta kartka. (wyciąga inną kartkę) Z rozkazu króla Rhobara drugiego zostaje wprowadzony stan wojenny. Każdy zdolny do walki mężczyzna ma zgłosić się do najbliższego punktu poboru. Jeżeli ktoś nie ma broni ani munduru, dostanie je. Jeżeli ktoś spróbuje się wykręcić od służby wojskowej, zostanie uznany za zdrajcę. No i tyle.

J – Karolu, nie zapomniałeś o czymś?

K – A no tak. I to ma być wojna z Asasynami.

…

(obóz wojskowy w Monterze. Plac ćwiczeniowy)

B – Dobra Henryku. Nie wiem czy król chciał mi zrobić na złość, czy pozbyć się jedynego dziedzica. Na jedno wychodzi, na czas tej wojny jesteś moim podopiecznym.

H – Czyli teraz ty będziesz mi wypłacał kieszonkowe?

B – „Panie generale"! Masz się do mnie zwracać „Panie generale"! Nie jestem twoim kolegą.

H – No dobra, luzik.

B - ...

H – „Panie Żenerale".

B – (groźny warkot) Lepiej przejdźmy dalej. To jest Rejarteb, jeden z moich podwładnych. Od dzisiaj jest twoim trenerem i dowódcą na czas moich ewentualnych nieobecności.

H – Jak leci?

Rej – Masz się do mnie zwracać „Panie dowódco"!

H – Dżizas, następny dziwak.

Rej – Cisza! To, że jesteś synem króla nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Ja jestem twoim dowódcą, a ty jesteś wymiocinami! Najniższą formą życia w wojsku. Gdybym nie dostał jasnego rozkazu, posłałbym cię do mycia garów. Ale jest jak jest, więc przejdźmy do treningu.

H – No dobra, spoko... „Panie dowódco"

Rej – Umiesz posługiwać się mieczem?

H – Czy ja umiem posługiwać się „mieczem"? Ba, jestem w tym mistrzem. Wszystkie moje „ofiary" ci to powiedzą.

Rej – Świetnie, to oszczędzi nam nauki podstaw. Zaczniemy od krótkiego sparingu, żebym poznał twoje umiejętności. Trzymaj. (rzuca mu miecz. Henryk obrywa i pada na ziemię)

B – O Innosie, on jest beznadziejny...

…

(sceny treningu. Bieganie, dźwiganie, naparzanie i takie tam)

Rej – Szybciej!

Rej – Wyżej!

Rej – Mocniej!

Rej – Rusz dupsko!

(strzał z łuku daleko od tarczy)

Rej – Ja pierdolę...

Rej – Jeszcze szybciej!

Rej – Jeszcze wyżej!

Rej – Jeszcze mocniej!

(Henryk trafia w tarczę. Dookoła niej (na ziemi, w ścianach) mnóstwo bełtów)

Rej – No nareszcie!

…

(Ishtar. Posłaniec dostarczył wieści Zubenowi)

Z – Więc ten głupiec Rhobar wypowiada mi wojnę? W porządku. Chce wojny, dostanie ją. Dziękuję ci za wiadomość. Pozwól, że moi ludzie odeskortują cię do granicy.

P – Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Mam tutaj runę teleportacyjną, która przeniesie mnie prosto do Vengardu.

Z – Do Vengardu, powiadasz? Taka runa to przydatna rzecz.

P – No nie? Dzięki niej mogę w dwie sekundy przenieść się do komnaty nad salą tronową i ominąć wszystkich strażników.

Z – I nikt nawet nie zauważy, że wróciłeś.

P – Dokładnie. Przynajmniej dopóki mnie ktoś nie zobaczy. A ta komnata jest teraz pusta, bo magowie ognia wyruszyli wesprzeć żołnierzy na wojnie.

(Zuben chwilę się zastanawia)

Z – Wiesz co? Zmiana planów. Ta runa mogłaby mi zapewnić bardzo silną przewagę taktyczną. Straż! Zabić go!

(Strażnicy wyciągają broń i idą powoli w stronę posłańca)

P – Nie! Proszę! Nie!

(po chwili dramatycznych ujęć i muzyki nagle wszystko milknie)

Z – Wyluzuj, żartowałem.

(cisza. Pierwszy zaczyna się śmiać Zuben. Po chwili dołącza też posłaniec i reszta asasynów)

P – Ale żeś mnie nastraszył.

(powoli wszyscy przestają się śmiać)

Z – Albo nie! (jakiś asasyn zabija Posłańca)

Z – Zabierzcie mu wszystkie przydatne rzeczy, a następnie wyrzućcie do morza.

A1 – Ale... jak użyjemy ten runy, jeśli wyrzucimy ją do morza?

Z – CIAŁO macie wyrzucić do morza! Resztę zachowujemy. No, do roboty.

A2 – Panie, tak sobie myślę... Czy Rhobarowi nie wyda się to podejrzane, jeśli posłaniec do niego nie wróci?

Z – Cholera, masz rację... Czemu wcześniej mnie nie uprzedziłeś?! Straż! Rzucić go na pożarcie lwom!

A2 – Nie! Panie! Wybacz mi!

Z – Spokojnie, żartowałem. Jak ktoś będzie pytał o posłańca powiemy, że... że zjadła go Czupakabra zanim zdążył do nas dojść.

A1 – Genialne.

…

B – Rejarteb, dawaj go tutaj!

Rej – Idziemy, młody.

B – Jak wam idzie?

Rej – Powiedzmy, że ja bym go na front nie posyłał...

B – Rozumiem... Dobra młody, twoje pierwsze zadanie bojowe. Masz się udać do trzech obozowisk w okolicy miasta po raport.

H – Nie rozumiem.

B – To proste. Masz się udać do każdego z tych obozowisk, znaleźć dowódcę każdego z nich, powiedzieć, że wysłałem cię po raport, a potem masz tu wrócić i mi powtórzyć czego się od nich dowiedziałeś.

H – Dalej nie rozumiem.

B – Ja pierdolę, co za idiota! Ty! Masz! Się udać! Do! Obozowisk! W pobliżu miasta! I! Poprosić! O! Raport! Jasne!?

H – Czy pan jest kretynem? Trzeci raz mówię, że nie rozumiem.

(Przez chwilę wydaje się, że Brutus zamorduje Henryka, ale po chwili zwraca się do Rejarteba)

B – Rejartebie... Pokaż mu...

Rej – Idziemy, młody.

Rej – Generał wysłał nas po raport.

D1 – U nas spokój. Żadnych asasynów ani bandytów. Raz tylko jeden ścierwojad podszedł za blisko.

Rej – Dziękuję.

Rej – Generał wysłał nas po raport.

D2 – U nas cisza i spokój. Dwóch ludzi obserwuje okolicę, a reszta ćwiczy fechtunek.

Rej – W porządku, niech ćwiczą dalej.

Rej – Generał wysłał nas po raport.

D3 – Nie ma tu nic do raportowania. Ludzie albo trenują, albo się obijają. Trochę flakowata ta „wojna".

Rej – Jeszcze zatęsknisz za tą chwilą. Powodzenia.

Rej – We wszystkich obozach spokój. Nigdzie nie widać żadnych wrogów, a ludzie wykonują swoje obowiązki.

B – Doskonale.

H – A, więc to o to chodziło!

B – Dokładnie!

H – Czemu od razu tak nie mówiliście? Dżizas, same dziwaki w tym kraju.

(Brutus i Rejarted zaliczają glebę)

H – Co, już przerwa? Mi to pasi. Zobaczę czy mój „klucz" pasuje do „kłódki" tej kelnerki.

B – (leżąc) Niech mnie ktoś dobije...

…

(posiedzenie dowódców w zamku)

B – Słuchajcie, muszę niestety wyjechać do Vengardu na posiedzenie generałów. Na czas mojej nieobecności dowództwo przejmuje Alwin. Pozostali niech robią co robili. Wkrótce wracam.

…

(Rejarteb stoi sam na placu treningowym)

Rej – Kurde, gdzie on znowu polazł?! Miał tu być pół godziny temu! (znajduje Henryka palącego zioło)

H – Łokurde, dobry towar. Widzę Rejarteba.

Rej – Masz 2 sekundy na wytłumaczenie się z tego.

H – I słyszę Rejarteba. Jakby naprawdę tu stał.

(ogłusza go)

…

Rej – Już ci przeszło?

H – Tak, dziękuję za troskę.

Rej – Świetnie. Podnoś się, idziemy.

H – No dobra, po co te nerwy.

(idąc)

H – Gdzie my idziemy?

Rej – Wyjaśnię ci na miejscu.

(stają w wejściu do jaskini, gdzie w grze siedzi mag ognia uciekający przed nieumarłymi)

Rej – Dobra młody, pora na twój chrzest nocny.

H – A nie ma potrzeby, już dawno mam to za sobą. To było w Vengardzie z córką jednego kupca.

Rej – Nie taki chrzest, młocie! Zostawiam cię tutaj na noc. Wszystko co musisz zrobić to przeżyć i nie zwariować.

H – Jak to? Mam tu zostać sam? Przecież tu są groby. A na zewnątrz zwierzęta.

Rej – Boisz się paru trupów i futrzaków?

H – No... chyba nie.

Rej – Świetnie. Baw się dobrze. I nawet nie próbuj wychodzić z tej jaskini przed świtem. Dowiem się o tym...

H – Dobra, luzik.

H – Palant...

(odwraca się energicznie)

Rej – Co powiedziałeś?!

H – Eeee, pagaj.

Rej – Jaki pagaj?

H – To takie wiosło.

Rej – (groźny warkot) Słodkich snów, wasza wysokość.

…

(dwóch gości budzi Henryka)

G – Hej, młody, pobudka!

H – Co jest...? Rejarteb was przysłał?

D – Czy my ci wyglądamy na Myrtańczyków?

(po chwili milczenia)

H – O kurwa, asasyni! (Drogar go ogłusza)

G – Dobra Drogar, dobij szczeniaka.

H – Czekajcie! Jestem synem Rhobara! Zapłaci wam za mnie okup!

G – Jasne, wszyscy tak mówicie. Drogar, zabij go wreszcie.

(zastanawia się)

D – Mam lepszy pomysł. Zabierzemy go do Varantu i sprzedamy w Bradze. Popatrz, jest młody, zdrowy. Kupimy sobie za niego nowy ekwipunek.

G – Hmmm... Dobra młody, masz szczęście. Jeszcze trochę sobie pożyjesz.

…

(Na zmianę Vengard i Isztar. Narada wojenna)

R – Witam was z powrotem. Teraz, kiedy wojska są już zmobilizowane, możemy przejść do czynów.

Z – Rhobar na pewno już zaplanował atak. Na szczęście my już od dawna mamy gotowy plan.

R – Droga morska odpada. Bakaresh ma bardzo dobre katapulty. Nie wspominając o tym, że trzymają tam czarnych magów.

Z – Rhobar na pewno uderzy od strony przełęczy. Tam ustawimy pierwszą linię obrony.

R – Musimy uderzyć od strony przełęczy. Ale nie od razu. Skieruję ludzi w okolice Trelis.

Z - Przebierzemy naszych ludzi za koczowników, żeby trudniej było ich wypatrzeć między drzewami.

R – Przebierzemy naszych ludzi za koczowników, żeby łatwiej było im się przedrzeć między drzewami.

Z – Zabiją zabójców, których Rhobar na pewno wyśle, żeby pozbyli się naszej linii obrony.

R – Zabiją zabójców, których Zuben na pewno tam zostawi, żeby zabili naszych ludzi.

Z – A potem skupią się na pozostałych ludziach.

R – Kiedy już się ich pozbędą, reszta ludzi się przedrze bez żadnych problemów.

Z – Rhobar na pewno sądzi, że pozostaniemy w obronie, więc nie pozostawi wielu żołnierzy w Myrtanie.

R – Zuben na pewno będzie się bronił, więc poślę całe wojska!

Z – Tymczasem drogą morską przedrą się oddziały dywersantów, które będą siać spustoszenie w Myrtanie.

R – Miasta w Varancie nie są za duże, nie zniosą długich oblężeń. Po kolei zdobędziemy Bragę, Ben Salę i Mora Sul.

Z – Nie ma po co podbijać wszystkich miast. Od razu ruszą na niebroniony Vengard.

R – Osobiście poprowadzę atak. W Vengardzie zostawię zaufanego człowieka, choć to raczej byłoby zbędne.

Z – Wg mojego człowieka syn Rhobara to straszna popierdułka. Rhobar na pewno poprowadzi atak osobiście.

R – No koniec ruszymy do Ishtaru, gdzie zabijemy Zubena.

Z – Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, zawsze mamy runę teleportacyjną.

R – Co niby mogłoby się nie udać?

Z – Więc sami widzicie, panowie...

Z i R razem – To będzie bułka z masłem!

R – Jakieś pytania?

M1 – Panie, jedna sprawa nie daje mi spokoju. Nasz posłaniec, którego wysłaliśmy do Ishtaru, nie wrócił. Możliwe, że Zuben dowiedział się, że posiada on runę teleportacyjną, więc postanowił go zabić i ją przejąć, żeby w razie czego tutaj uciec przed twoimi wojskami i zająć Vengard.

R – Gdzie tam, Zuben nie jest aż tak sprytny. Posłańca pewnie zjadła czupakabra. Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

…

B – No dobra... Zanim ruszę w drogę, zobaczę się z córką. Mam nadzieję, że się na mnie nie gniewa...

B – Alicjo, wróciłem.

A – O tata, dobrze, że jesteś. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

B – Tak?

A –Jestem w ciąży z Henrykiem.

B – (odgłos tłuczonego szkła)

(sala tronowa)

B – Panie mój... Muszę ci coś powiedzieć...

R – Słucham.

B – No więc... jakby ci to... Henryk jest twoim jedynym dziedzicem, prawda...?

R – Niestety...

B – No więc... Chyba już nie jest jedyny.

R – (po chwili wybiega z zamku) NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TOOOOOOOO NIEEEEEEEEEMOŻŻLIIIIIWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

B – Panie! Ja też jestem w szoku. Na pewno da się to jakoś... załagodzić.

R – I ja już nawet wiem jak! (wyciąga miecz) Gdzie jest ta suka?!

B – Panie, co ty zamierzasz zrobić?!

R – Wykroję z niej to plugastwo! Nie pozwolę, żeby mój syn rozsiał tę zarazę!

B – Panie, nie możesz!

R – Ta?! No to patrz!

(Rhobar biegnie w furii przez miasto. Nagle obrywa kamieniem w głowę)

B – O kurwa! Zaatakowałem króla!

S1 – Alarm!

S2 – Morderca!

B – Czekajcie, to nie tak!

S1 – Giń, morderco! (widok jak rozpoczyna na Brutusie animację dobijania)

(Rhobar wstaje, widzi martwego Brutusa i strażnika z mieczem nad nim. Biegnie tam)

R – Brutusie! O nie... Cóżesz ja uczyniłem...? To moja wina... Gniew przyćmił mój wzrok. To ja powinienem był zginąć. Ja powinienem tu leżeć. Ale nie obawiaj się, druhu. Twoja ofiara nie pójdzie na marne. Przygarnę twoją córkę i wychowam naszego wnuka. Jeżeli to będzie chłopiec... nazwę go Brutus. Na twoją cześć.

B – To... bardzo pocieszające.

R – O kurwa, to ty żyjesz?!

B – Tja, ten pseudostrażnik powinien wszczepić sobie nowe oczy, jeśli nie umie wcelować w leżącego przeciwnika...

R – Zgadzam się. Ty! Idź do jakiegoś maga i każ mu wydłubać ci oczy i zastąpić je innymi!

S1 – Eee, jak sobie pani życzy.

…

(Braga. Plac „targowy")

K1 – W czym mogę pomóc, zacny panie?

D – Przyprowadziliśmy nowego niewolnika.

K1 – Dobra, zaraz go obejrzę.

H – No nie bądź taki, Garet. Wcale nie chcesz mnie sprzedać w niewolę.

G – Na chwilę obecną o niczym innym nie marzę.

K1 – No dobra, co wy tam macie?

H – Jestem słaby, leniwy, nieposłuszny i nie nadaję się na niewolnika. Wcale nie chcesz mnie kupić!

G – Zamknij mordę, szczylu.

K1 – Jest strasznie pyskaty. Utnij mu język, to więcej wam za niego zapłacę.

H – Czekaj, żartowałem, już będę grzeczny!

K1 – Dobra, nie ucinaj mu języka. Najwyżej sam to potem zrobię. Ile za niego chcecie?

D – Z tysiąc sztuk złota by się przydało.

H – Tysiąc?! Sam mój Beliar jest więcej wart!

K1 – Dam wam 500 sztuk złota. Cena nie podlega dyskusji.

D – Niech będzie.

H – Czekaj Drogar. Wcale nie chcesz mnie sprzedać!

D – Właśnie to zrobiłem.

H – Drogar, nie poznajesz mnie!? To ja, Henryk! Twój dawno zaginiony brat!

D – Hahahaha! Żegnaj, mój dawno zaginiony bracie!

G – Dobra, chodźmy stąd. Od tego upału zaschło mi w gardle...

K1 – Bywajcie. No dobra, młody, pokażę ci twój nowy pokój.

K1 – Czuj się jak u siebie w domu.

H – To klatka...

K1 – Wybacz mi, zacny panie. W luksusowym apartamencie nie ma już wolnych miejsc... Nie pyskuj, bo naprawdę utnę ci język! Do środka!

H – No dobra, po co te nerwy?

N1 – Nie zamartwiaj się młody, długo tu nie posiedzisz. Jutro jest dzień targowy. Jak będziesz miał szczęście, sam Zuben przyjdzie i kupi cię na swojego sługusa. Podobno poprzedniego rzucił na pożarcie lwom.

H – Aha. Bardzo pocieszające...

…

Rej – O, pan generał.

B – Tak, wróciłem. Jak radzi sobie Henryk?

Rej – Obawiam się, że nie mam dobrych wieści.

B – Cholera, wiedziałem, że nie nadaje się na wojownika… Trudno, najwyżej go tu zostawimy, a sami ruszymy na front.

Rej – Nie to miałem na myśli. Henryk zniknął.

B – Że co? Jak to „zniknął"?!

Rej – Nie wiem jak to się mogło stać. Wysłałem go do jaskini na chrzest nocny, a jak rano wróciłem, już go nie było. Możliwe, że nie wytrzymał napięcia i uciekł w mrok.

B – Wysłałeś zwiadowców?

Rej – Tak, 3 oddziały, ale go nie znaleźli. Prawdopodobnie zjadła go czupakabra.

B – Cholera… To niedobrze…

Rej – Wygląda na to, że Rhobar nie ma już żadnego następcy tronu.

B – Właściwie to ma jeszcze jednego. Henryk przed wyjazdem pozostawił bękarta.

Rej – Coo?

B – Co prawda jeszcze się nie narodził, ale jest. Nosi go moja córka.

Rej – To… ten… To znaczy… Gratuluję, będzie pan dziadkiem.

B – Tak… Będę dziadkiem… Ale dziecko nie może dorastać bez ojca, nawet jeżeli tym ojcem jest Henryk. Wyślij 6 oddziałów zwiadowców. Henryk musi się odnaleźć! Jeżeli zjadła go czupakabra, mają przynieść mi jego kości.

Rej – Tak jest.

B – I niech się pospieszą. Za tydzień ruszamy do Trelis.

…

(kamieniołomy na południe od Mora Sul. Henryk łupie kilofem w ścianie)

H – Pójdziesz do wojska… Nauczą cię dyscypliny… Wielkie dzięki tato…

O – Zamknij mordę, mora, bo ci język rozgrzanym żelazem wytnę!

H – Kurde, czemu musieli mnie kupić akurat orkowie. Czemu to nie mógł być jakiś właściciel zamtuzu, który akurat szukał testera…?

N1 – Cicho bądź. Bo Ogrash się wkurzy.

O – Dobra mory, przerwa. Nie chcemy, żebyście zginęli… Zbyt szybko! Buehehehe!

H - Nie szybciej by było, jakby to oni zajęli się kopaniem? Przecież są więksi i silniejsi.

N2 – Hehehe, dobry żart. Może opowiesz go Ograshowi.

O – Żadnych pogaduszek! Idźcie spać, musicie nabrać sił przed jutrzejszą pracą. Buehehehe!

(Henryk nagle włącza Highlander Mode)

H – Wiesz co, śmierdzielu!

O – Jak żeś mnie nazwał, mora!?

H – Myślę, że powinienem być twoim szefem!

N1 – Zwariowałeś?!

O – Ty?! Moim szefem! Jaja sobie robisz, mora?!

H – Jestem od ciebie silniejszy i mądrzejszy! Ty powinieneś machać kilofem!

O – Buehehehehe! Chyba pęknę ze śmiechu! Hahahahaha!

(Henryk zachodzi go od tyłu i wali pałką w łeb. Ograsz przestaje się śmiać i odwraca się w jego stronę)

H – Eeee… Inaczej to sobie wyobrażałem…

O – Popełniłeś poważny błąd, mora! (powala Henryka toporem)

O1 – Ogrash, co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?!

O – Udzielam tym morom lekcji posłuszeństwa!

O1 – Nie możesz tak ciągle zabijać niewolników! Zapłaciłem za nich po tysiąc od łebka!

O – W takim razie będę ci dłużny!

H – Nie!

(Ogrash zabija Henryka)

O1 – No dobra, następnym razem ty płacisz za nowych niewolników…

(Jest smutna muza, widok na martwego Henryka… Po chwili okazuje się, że to się działo w jego głowie)

O – Co się gapisz mora!? Powiedziałem: idźcie spać!

H – Dobra, już idę.

H – Cholera, muszę jakoś stąd uciec…

…

(Myrtańczycy patrolują okolicę w poszukiwaniu Henryka. Rejarteb na chwilę opuszcza oddział)

Rej – Pójdę sprawdzić tamtą jaskinie.

G – No proszę, kogo my tu mamy.

Rej – Ciszej. W okolicy kręcą się moi ludzie.

D – Właśnie zauważyliśmy.

Rej – Wykonaliście zadanie?

G – Tak. Syn Rhobara nie żyje.

Rej – Doskonale. Jednak na tym nie koniec. Okazało się, że król ma jeszcze jednego następcę. Henryk przed wyruszeniem do Montery zostawił w Vengardzie bękarta. Nosi go córka generała Brutusa – Alicja. Macie ją znaleźć i zabić.

D – Wiesz, raczej ciężko będzie dwóm asasynom wejść do Vengardu bez wzbudzania podejrzeń.

Rej – Spokojnie, wszystko przyszykowałem. Po pierwsze, za tydzień Rhobar zbiera wojska i rusza do Trelis. W Vengardzie zostanie symboliczny oddział. Po drugie, przyniosłem wam nowe mundury i opieczętowany pergamin. Nic na nim nie ma, ale tego nikt nie musi wiedzieć. Powiecie strażnikom, że przynosicie wiadomość dla córki generała Brutusa i wpuszczą was bez pytania. Znajdziecie ją, zabijecie i uciekniecie.

G – W porządku. Zrobimy to.

Rej – Tylko odczekajcie z 2 tygodnie. Łatwiej będzie wam podróżować. (Rejarteb odchodzi)

D – Wiesz co, tak sobie pomyślałem, że Rejarteb nieźle by się zdziwił, jakby znalazł Henryka żywego.

G – Nie ma takiej opcji. Kto raz trafił do niewoli, może ją opuścić tylko w jeden sposób…

…

O – Szybciej!

O – Wyżej!

O – Mocniej!

O – Rusz dupsko, mora!

H – Ile czasu już tutaj gnijemy…?

N1 – Dopiero 3 dni.

N2 – Ja od półtora tygodnia. Ponoć przeciętny niewolnik wytrzymuje tu miesiąc.

H – Nie zamierzam dać się zabić przez jakiegoś tępego orka na drugim końcu świata. Musimy stąd uciec.

N1 – Niby dokąd? Jeśli nas nie pożrą żadne bestie, to złapią nas asasyni i znowu wylądujemy tutaj albo w jeszcze gorszym miejscu. W najgorszym razie padlibyśmy z odwodnienia. Myślisz, że czemu nie mamy żadnych kajdan? Bo orkowie wiedzą, że nie mamy dokąd uciec.

H – Na pewno coś da się zrobić.

O – Dobra mory, koniec przerwy! Do roboty!

H – Przysięgam, że jeśli to przeżyję, to wepchnę mu ten tasak w dupę…

…

O – Dobra, mory, pora na odrobinę rozrywki! Ci dwaj panowie potrzebują dwóch niewolników do jakiś pomniejszych robót na czas wojny. Dla urozmaicenia urządzimy sobie turniej. Będziecie ze sobą walczyć. Ostatni dwaj, którzy utrzymają się na nogach, pójdą usługiwać asasynom. Reszta zostanie ze mną! Buehehehehe!

(walczą ze sobą po kolei. W pewnym momencie Henryk trafia na Niewolnika 1)

N1 – Wybacz mi, druhu. Nie mogę tutaj umrzeć. Muszę wrócić do żony.

(Henryk go pokonuje i ostatecznie razem z Narcyzem zostają wybrani)

A3 – Udowodniliście swoją wartość. Przyjmujemy was na służbę.

O – Jak już nie będą wam potrzebni, zawsze powitam ich z otwartymi ramionami, buehehehehe!

A3 – Będziemy o tym pamiętać. Bywajcie.

O – A wy co tak leżycie! Wracać do roboty!

…

A3 – Panie, przyprowadziłem nowych niewolników.

Z – Ach, świeże mięsko. To dobrze, poprzedni dwaj byli bardzo ciężkostrawni…

Z – Wyluzujcie, żartowałem. Poprzedni dwaj po prostu próbowali uciec. Zasady są proste. Służcie mi wiernie, a uczynię to miasto waszym domem. Zdradźcie mnie, a poszczuję was lwami. Jasne?

H i N2 – Tak, panie.

Z – Świetnie. Daj im miotły i do roboty.

…

(N2 i H zamiatają podłogę. Po chwili nawiązują dialog)

N2 – Jak się nazywasz?

H – Henryk. A ty?

N2 – Narcyz.

H – Aha.

(po kolejnej chwili)

H – Co wcześniej robiłeś?

N2 – Byłem myśliwym w Silden. Złapali mnie jak poszedłem do Geldern na dzień targowy. A ty?

H – I tak mi nie uwierzysz…

N2 – Przekonajmy się.

H – No dobra… Jestem następcą tronu, synem króla Rhobara drugiego. Ojciec posłał mnie do wojska, żebym wydoroślał… Złapali mnie w jaskini, do której wysłał mnie mój dowódca.

N2 – Wierzę ci.

H – Dzięki.

…

(po jakimś czasie)

H – Jak sądzisz, co z innymi?

N2 – Pewnie już dawno nie żyją…

H – Słyszałeś coś o przebiegu wojny?

N2 – Tak, akurat byłem w pobliżu podczas spotkania dowódców. W przełęczy jest straszny korkociąg. Zarówno oddziały Rhobara jak i Zubena, były przebrane w stroje koczowników i poprzemieszały się ze sobą. Chwilowo nie mamy co liczyć na ratunek ze strony Rhobara. Tym bardziej, że w stronę Vengardu zmierza oddział dywersantów, którym udało się przedostać przez granicę. A ponoć Rhobar nie zostawił tam prawie żadnych wojsk.

H – Cholera, szkoda, że nie możemy ich ostrzec.

N2 – To nie wszystko. Ponoć Zuben ma runę teleportacyjną do Vengardu, którą ukradł posłańcowi. Trzyma ją na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.

H – Wiesz gdzie ją trzyma?

N2 – Nie mam dobrych wieści. Trzyma ją cały czas przy sobie.

H – Cholera… Czyli musielibyśmy…

N2 – Zabić Zubena. Myślałem nad tym. Niestety to niemożliwe.

H – Wydostanie się z kopalni też miało być niemożliwe.

N2 – Tam mieliśmy szczęście. Tutaj jesteśmy zdani na siebie.

Z – Co tam kurczaczki?! O czym tak sobie gawędzicie?

N2 – My? O niczym.

Z – (groźnie) Czyżby? Myślicie, że was nie słyszałem? Że nie wiem, że spiskujecie za moimi plecami…?

Z – Wyluzujcie, żartowałem. Dopóki robicie swoje, możecie sobie gadać co tam chcecie. W końcu niewolnik też człowiek. Od czegoś macie te języki.

H – Czy chcesz nas o coś poprosić, panie?

Z – Łohohoho, aż się pali do roboty. Nie, po prostu mi się nudziło. Ta wojna trochę się przeciąga w czasie… Widać Rhobarowi trochę ostygł zapał, odkąd jego syn zaginął.

H – Naprawdę?

Z – Tja… Ale ja wiem o czymś, o czym on nie wie. Jego syn nie żyje. Został zabity przez moich ludzi. Pewnie właśnie do jego czaszki wprowadza się rodzina kijanek. W dodatku Rhobar ma w swoich szeregach mojego szpiega, który zresztą wystawił jego syna.

H – Że co?!

Z – Coś taki zdziwiony? Przecież nie od dziś wiadomo, że jestem najsprytniejszym taktykiem w Varancie. Nie bez powodu jestem przywódcą asasynów. Już od dawna byliśmy przygotowani do tej wojny. Czekaliśmy tylko aż Rhobar wystawi się na atak. No dobra, starczy tych pogaduszek. Wracajcie do roboty.

N2 – Tak jest.

H – Rejarteb jest zdrajcą… Jak mogłem tego wcześniej nie zauważyć?

N2 – Bywa. Na szczęście udało ci się przeżyć.

H – Ale to oznacza, że Rejarteb może spróbować zabić również mojego ojca. Nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Musimy zdobyć tę runę.

N2 – Pomogę ci. Ale wpierw musimy opracować jakiś plan.

…

(Dwóch asasynów na arenie kłóci się ze sobą. Henryk się temu przygląda i po chwili przychodzi Narcyz)

A1 – Mój miecz jest dłuższy od twojego!

A2 – A wcale, że nie! Ja mam najdłuższy miecz w całym Varancie!

N2 – O co tamci się kłócą?

H – A sprzeczają się o to który z nich ma najdłuższy miecz. Zaraz chyba ściągną portki.

N2 – Że co?!

A1 – Przekonajmy się! (wyciągają miecze)

H – A, o „takie" miecze im chodziło.

N2 – A ty myślałeś, że o jakie?

H – To mój text na podryw. Mówię laskom, że mam najdłuższy miecz w królestwie. Nie wiem ile w tym prawdy, ale jedno wiem na pewno. Drugiego takiego kochanka jak ja to nie znajdziesz nigdzie.

N2 – I na pewno nie będę szukać…

Z – Co tam, kurczaczki! Obijamy się?

N2 – Nie, to znaczy… Już idziemy.

Z – Ty! Ty pójdziesz ze mną.

H – Jak sobie życzysz, panie.

Zuben zabiera Henryka do swojej komnaty)

Z – Jeśli ktoś tu wejdzie, stracisz swojego Beliara.

A3 – Tak, panie.

H – Co mam robić?

(Zuben odwraca się powoli z totalną powagą w głosie)

Z – Masz wyruchać mnie w odbyt.

H – Eee… Że co?!

Z – Słyszałeś. Ściągaj portki i do roboty.

H – Eee…. tego… A, rozumiem! To jest kolejny żart!

Z – Nie, mój drogi… Jestem śmiertelnie poważny… Myślisz, że dlaczego nie mam żony ani potomstwa? Ponieważ wolę facetów. Słyszałem jak mówiłeś, że jesteś świetnym kochankiem. Masz okazję tego dowieść.

H – Chyba zaszło tutaj małe nieporozumienie…

Z – To może tak. Albo mnie wyruchasz, albo już niczego w życiu nie wyruchasz.

H – Emmm… Chyba mnie przekonałeś…

Z – Doskonale! Bierz się do roboty! (odwraca się podniecony) Weź mnie od tyłu. Daj mi poczuć w sobie twojego Beliara. Połączmy się w jedno ciało. Wypierdol mnie tak jak Rhobar wypierdolił orków z Myrtany. Przewierć mnie na wylot. Spraw, żebym piszczał jak trawa, kiedy się w nią dmucha.

(H podczas przemówienia podnosi jakiś miecz i zabija Zubena)

H – To było dosyć niespodziewane…

H – Zuben musi odpocząć. Nie wolno mu przeszkadzać.

A3 – Jasne.

H – Zabiłem Zubena i zdobyłem runę.

N2 – Co?! Jak żeś to zrobił!?

H – Nie chcesz wiedzieć…

N2 – Świetnie. Użyj jej.

H – Ale wtedy zostaniesz tutaj sam. Asasyni na pewno posądzą cię o współudział.

N2 – Mną się nie przejmuj. Musisz ocalić króla.

H – Masz rację. Dzięki za wszystko. Bywaj.

…

(Henryk teleportuje się do Vengardu. Spotyka tam Jakuba)

H – Jakubie!

J – Henryk?! A ty skąd się tu wziąłeś?!

H – Posłuchaj, to bardzo ważne! W stronę Vengardu zmierza oddział asasyńskich dywersantów, którzy ominęli wojska ojca. Trzeba wszystkich zmobilizować, mogą się tu pojawić w każdej chwili!

J – Że co?! Skąd to wiesz?

H – Byłem w niewoli u Zubena. Zabiłem go i użyłem runy teleportacyjnej, żeby się tu dostać.

J – Zuben nie żyje?!

H – Nie ma czasu do stracenia! Zmobilizuj ludzi, ja muszę iść do ojca. Grozi mu śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo!

J – Brzmi to dość niewiarygodnie, ale…

H – Jakubie, to był rozkaz! Masz go wykonać!

J – Tak, panie.

…

(Garet i Droga pałętają się po domu Alicji)

G – Kurde, gdzie się podziała ta dziewka?

D – Zapytajmy kogoś.

D – Ej ty, szukamy Alicji. Mamy dla niej wiadomość od jej ojca.

V – Już tutaj nie mieszka. Król przekwaterował ją do zamku.

G – Dziękujemy.

(Idą w stronę zamku. W tym samym czasie Henryk wybiega z drugiej strony i zatrzymuj się przy głównej bramie)

H – Ej, wy!

V1 – Książę Henryk?! Co ty tu robisz?

H – Nie mamy czasu! W stronę miasta zmierza oddział asasyńskich dywersantów! Musicie zamknąć bramy i nikogo nie wpuszczać dopóki nie wrócę ze wsparciem!

V1 – Dywersanci? Jesteś pewien, Henryku?

H – Bardziej niż tego, że tu stoję! Resztę wyjaśni wam Jakub, ale wpierw zamknijcie bramy. I daj mi swój miecz.

V1 – Jak rozkażesz, książę.

(komnata w zamku)

G – Ty jesteś Alicja?

A – Tak, to ja.

D – Mamy dla ciebie wiadomość.

…

(Trelis. Smutna muzyka. Rhobar w komnacie do narad wojennych stoi odwrócony plecami do Brutusa)

R – Miałeś rację, Brutusie… Ta wojna to był fatalny pomysł…

B – Na pewno nic mu nie jest, wasza wysokość.

R – Przestań. Henryk zaginął ponad 2 tygodnie temu w dziczy. Pora powiedzieć to głośno. Mój syn nie żyje. Ty i Alicja jesteście teraz moją jedyną rodziną. A jeśli i ja umrę…

Rej – Panie mój. Wybacz, że przerywam. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać w 4 oczy.

R – Zostaw nas, Brutusie.

B – Tak jest.

…

(teraz przydługa scena z samą muzyką bez dialogów. Henryk pędzi przez obozujące wojska do zamku, wchodzi do komnaty i zastaje Rejarteba nad martwym ciałem Rhobara. Rejarteb używa runy i ucieka. Można jeszcze dać jak Henryk rzuca w jego stronę mieczem, ale ten w porę znika. Po chwili przybiega też Brutus)

N – Po śmierci Zubena i Rhobara, wojska straciły wolę walki. Generałowie obu stron zawarli tymczasowy rozejm i rozeszli się w pokoju. Oddział dywersantów, który zaatakował Vengard, został wypędzony przez powracające wojska. Henryk po śmierci ojca został nowym królem. Jego niedoszła żona, Alicja, została zamordowana, a jej zabójców nie udało się schwytać. Nowym przywódcą asasynów został brat Zubena, Rejarteb, który choć spędził w Myrtanie ostatnie 6 lat, szybko zyskał poparcie swojego ludu. Narcyza uznano za współwinnego zabójstwa Zubena i został rzucony lwom na pożarcie. Orkowie na pustyni zostali wybici przez oddział króla Henryka (koniecznie scena jak Henryk zabija leżącego na brzuchu Ograsha jego własnym toporem), a niewolników zabrano z powrotem do Myrtany, gdzie powrócili do swych rodzin. Rejarteb uznał to za prowokację i wypowiedział Henrykowi kolejną wojnę. Ale to już inna historia.


End file.
